


The Gender Spell

by Dark_Kermit



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cat Ears, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Kermit/pseuds/Dark_Kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna's dad has finally let her join the team for good. But when one of her spells goes horrible wrong the team must learn how to cope in this new situation of theirs and work out how to get back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for Young Justice and I hope you enjoy it

Zatanna's house

Zatanna POV

I was so excited. It had been almost forever since I had been to the mountain. My dad has finally let me join. It did take a long time to convince him. My dad can be too protective over me. It makes sense since I am his only daughter but sometimes I would like more freedom to do as I please. Anyway. Oh and I couldn't wait to see Robin again. Errr. . . I mean I couldn't to see all of my friends again. My dad knocked on my door.

"Come in," I was just admiring myself in the mirror. As you normal do.

"Are you ready to go," I had noticed that he was trying to smile but he was failing at it.

i walk over to my dad and give him a hug. "Don't worry," I said giving him a smile. "It's going to be fine,"

i just hope thy he doesn't change his mind half way there.

* * *

 

Mt. Justice

Normal POV

"You cheated," Wally's voice cried through the mountain.

"No I didn't," Robin waved his hand "You're just don't want to admit that I won,"

"You hacked the game," Wally pointed a finger at his best friend "You brought the game in this morning," Robin explained "You've had it all day,"

Wally opened his mouth the say something but quickly shut it.

"Well I'm gonna win the next one,"

Robin laughed "In your dreams,"

The two boys where in their own little world that they didn't hear the computer calling out Zatara's and Zatanna's name.

"Hey Zatanna, Glad to have you back on the team," Artemis said walker over to her.

"It's good to be back," Zatanna smiled

"I'm going to the watchtower now, I shall see you later," and this that Zatara was gone.

"Well he didn't stay very long," Connor said as he and M'gann entered the main room.

"I think of he stayed any longer he would of dragged me back home,"

Zatanna laughed

"I hate you," Wally yells as he stomps pasts the other members of the group.

"Hi Wally,"

Wally looked over at Zatanna, who was waving.

"Hi," Wally carried on stomping away.

Seconds later Robin came into the room laughing.

"What happened with Kid mouth?," Artemis asked Robin.

"I kicked his ass at a video game and know he hates me," Robin said trying not to laugh even more then he already was.

"Hey Zatanna," Robin finally said when he finished laughing

"Hi Robin,"

"Hey could you show us some magic," M'Gann said clapping her hands.

Zatanna rubbed the back of her neck "I guess,"

Zatanna put her hands in front of her and said a chant. Just then Kaldar walked in.

"Hi Zatanna,"

Zatanna stopped half way through the chant.

"Hi Kaldar. . . Oh no,"

Everyone looked at Zatanna

"What is it," Robin asked

"I forgot to finish the chant,"

"Is that bad?" Connor said with a small hint of worry on his face.

The expression on Zatanna's face was a yes.

The team stood in silence as they waited for something horrible to happen.

"Well this is a was...," A flash of white light stopped Artemis from finishing her sentence.

Each member of the team had their own ball of light.

Soon the ball of light had covered each of the teams bodies.

What was happening to them?

After about a minute the balls of light disappear.

The team stood in a circle facing each other. Each member had wide eyes and open mouths.

"We've changed gender," they all scream at once.


	2. This is bad

**Mt. Justice Zatanna POV**

This is bad, very bad. For some reason it felt like some sort of weight had been lift of my chest. As the lights dimmed I was able to see what had really happened. The first thing I saw was a tall girl with long black hair. She wore a black t-shirt with the superman logo on it. She had blue jeans on and dark brown boots. She didn't look very happy.

"What are you looking at," the girl snapped at me.

"Connor?" My eyes widened in surprise as the girl nodded her head.

"And you are?" I look down at myself. No way. I was a dude. A boy. I have a ... Okay not even gonna go there. I was wear a male version of my magician outfit. Instead of tights I had black trousers on. My hair was short and I was wearing a white shirt.

"Zatanna," another girl called me name. I turn to see Kaldar as a girl. He looked alright as a female. The only thing that was different was his. . . I mean her chest and her hair length.

"I'm sorry Kaldar," I felt really guilty "It's okay, let's just work out how to change our selves back,"

"What's the rush," everyone turned to see a small girl with her raven black hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wear a short dress in the style of robin's outfit. It as pretty cute. Her boots where black and her utility belt has glitter on it. Next to Robin was a male version of Artemis. His outfit was pretty much the same except he had short blonde hair.

"I agree with um...," Artemis looked at Robin. "Robin, why the rush,"

"We need to get our bodies back to normal," a male version of Miss M'Gann said. His hair was short and he wore a white t-shirt with a Red Cross on the front. His cape was blue and his tights where black.

"I know we do but in the meantime why don't we go to town," Robin said, she had the biggest smile on her face. "It could be fu...," Robin was cut of by Kid Flash running into the room. He was still male.

"Robin i still hate you...," KF trailered off when he saw his best friend, as a girl.

"Robin?" Kid Flash asked

"Yes?" The girl version of Robin replied

"Did you know that your really cute," Kid flash rubbed the back of his head and Robin's face went a bright red colour. Everyone looked at Robin, waiting him to reply.

"I don't know weather I should be crept out or grateful," Robin's face was still red.

I couldn't help but giggle as I saw that Robin was actually embraced.

"Team I've got a mission for you,"

Everyone froze when they heard batman's voice.

"Great, how are you gonna explain this to batman," Artemis said waving his hands in the air.

"Um... M'gann shape shift into your normal self and distracted Batman as long as you can, Everyone else we're gonna have to come up with a better explaining for this then a mistake,"

The team nodded their heads and went to work.


	3. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get into a bit of trouble at the mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code names  
> Kaldur - Kathryn  
> Robin - Riley  
> Artemis - Arthur  
> Wally - Wally  
> Zatanna - Zack  
> Superboy - Caitlin  
> Miss Martian - Max

**Mt. justice**

**Normal POV**

Miss Martian left the others as she walked over to Batman. She had Already turned back into a girl by using her shape shifting abilities. As she walked closer to Batman she saw his eyes narrow a bit. _this isn't going to go well_

"We're is everyone else," Batman said as soon as M'Gann was about 2 meters away from him.

"They... Are... Um... Washing the... Bioship, yes that's it," Miss M finished with a smile.

Batman narrowed his eyes even more.

not going found out by the world's greatest detective is going to be difficult

M'gann said to herself. she really hoped that Zatanna could fix all this and soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Mt. Justice (Where the rest of the team is)**

**Normal POV**

"Okay, first things first," Robin said "Why are we hiding in a closet,"

"We don't want Batman to find out that we are here," Wally said

"Well can we at least turn on the light,"

Zatanna switched the light on. everyone waited until their eyes had adjusted to the brightness.

"Why are we hiding," Wally asked after 3 minutes of silence.

Everyone stared at wally. Robin bashed her head against to wall and Artemis Face palmed before elbowing wally in the ribs.

"Oww," Wally moaned "What was that for,"

"For being a total idiot," Artemis said folding his arms.

"Can we just focus on getting our bodies back," Connor said "I don't really want to be a girl any more longer then i already am,"

"You look good as a girl," Wally said

Everyone stared at wally again, he just shrugged "Well it's true,"

Zatanna rolled her eyes and turned to Robin "Do you know if my dad has done any revers spells,"

Robin shook her head "Not that I know off, but I can have a look if you want," Robin sat herself down on the floor and started to check the camera files on her computer.

Kaldur placed his hand on Zatanna's shoulder "It's not your fault, it was a mistake and everyone makes them, that's how we learn,"

Kaldur always knows what to say

Zatanna thought to herself.

"Why don't we just come out with it to batman, we're gonna be in more trouble when they find out," Artemis said

"Now that's a good idea," a cold voice said giving the team shivers down their spine.

They turned around to see batman standing before them with his arms folded.

"Wow I didn't even hear you open the door," Wally said

"That's the whole point of stealth," Batman groaned "Now come with me,"

The team followed batman to were M'gann was, well the male version, he was sat on the floor and looked like he had been crying. Artemis looked at Batman with wide eyes. "What did you do to her,"

Everyone waited for Batman to reply. "I didn't do anything, i just stared at her... um... him and then she stared to cry and let the whole story out,"

"Opps," Wally said "Well this has nothing to do with me, BYE," he turned on his heal and legged it out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill that boy," Artemis hissed

"What are we gonna do now then." Robin asked

Batman signed. "I'll get Zatara to come in a re-do the spell. but in the mean time," Batman reached into his utility belt and took out a peace of paper and handed it to Kaldur. "You can go and do some shopping,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Happy harbour Mall Car Park

Normal POV

It didn't take very long for everyone to get change and get to the Bioship. it was a little awkward for most of the team members as they had to borrow clothes from each other.

Kaldur was wearing red tank top and blue jeans, her hair was falling over her left shoulder. Batman had given Kadur's code name as Kathryn. Wally was wearing his normal jeans, and T-shirt. Robin was wearing a short light blue dress that puffed out at the end and her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Batman had given Robin the code name as Riley. Artemis was wearing a green hoodie and dark blue jeans. Batman had given Artemis the code name of Arthur. Zatanna was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, her code name was Zack. Superboy was wearing a long black dress with a gold ribbon round her waste, his code name was Caitlin, and finally Miss Martian was wearing a white t-shirt with the red cross on it and blue jeans, her code name was max.

the team had been asked to pick up a few things for Batman and for the kitchen at Mt. Justice. Kaldur looked down at the list in her hands.

"Um... Riley," She said to Robin "You, Zata... I mean Zack and Wally go get the stuff for the kitchen and me, Arthur, Caitlin and Max will get what Batman wants," Kaldur found it hard to call his friends other names. He wasn't use to it and he was sure it was going to take his a long time to get use to it.

Robin, Zatanna and Wally left to go find the stuff for the kitchen. Miss M had given them a list of ten things before they left. The items were small things such as kitchen roll, Washing up liquid etc.

"So what's first on the list," Wally said, he seemed more pumped then normal.

"Kitchen roll," Robin said answering his question. But before Robin could tell Wally where it was he zoomed off.

Zatanna turned to Robin. "This isn't gonna go down very well," Robin nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
